


Blood calling and ghosts dancing

by Duchessa712



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Katherine Pierce, Compulsion, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Doppelganger, Elena Gilbert-centric, F/M, Flashbacks, Human Elena Gilbert, Mental Link, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Elena Gilbert, Past Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stefan Salvatore Bashing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: They are the rules that can be bended but not broken and so Elena decided there must be another girl with her face and her soul and her destiny*Elena runs and runs and runs until she's sure she can't be broken again.Then she returns, ready to takes her revenge on those who wronged her and her friends.*Her face walked this heart for thousand of years, she has seen empires rising and falling apart, worlds ending and starting again.It's a treasure and a curse and a power she knows how to use, to enchant and to kill.She has the faults and the loves and the dreams of four other women running in her veins, singing with her blood.Amara. Dido. Tatia. Katerina. Elena.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert/Original Male Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Try to run time from an old life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we be of one blood ye and i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484341) by [LMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMoriarty/pseuds/LMoriarty). 



> This is my first story in this Fandom and I hope you'll like it.  
> Doppelgangänger always fascinated me and I was really disappointed when their story, the real meaning of their nature, wasn't explain better than "they're shadow; their destiny is to die; they need to be used in the sacrifice".  
> The idea of a missing doppelgänger between Tatia and Amara and of a mental link connecting Katherine and Elena as well as the possibility to enter each other's mind is not mine: you can find it in "we are of one blood, ye and I" by Lmoriarty, that I really recommend.  
> For the time line... I don't really know when you can collocate this story. Elena is human and Katherine is alive but the Mikaelson are already in New Orleans dealing with Dahlia...  
> Anyway, I hope you like the story.

She must be a picture of desperation, pale and vulnerable and crying and beautiful.

She's always beautiful, especially when she has nothing to loose because she already lost everything, with tears falling from her eyes to her lips, caressing her cheeks and hesitating only a moment hanging on her chin before landing on the shirt she wants to burn.

She hastily wipes away her tears and returns her attention on the road. She doesn't know where she's going and her hands are shaking so badly she fears she won't make it out alive.

Maybe is fitting, after all. She should have died in a car accident with her parents: all the days and the hours after that night are stolen from Death. It's her body escaping its destiny one more time and Elena thinks maybe is time to rectify that.

Should she die in that crazy trip, in that crazy runs from last night's events, it could be said something poetic about life coming full circle or about fate and its sense of humor or even about how it was written in the stars and engraved in her blood one day two thousand years ago.

She's born to die, after all. She's a shadow, created by a story of love and betrayal, embellished with a face that is the desire of many and the torment of more.

She has nothing to call hers, not anymore, and shall Death decide to reclaim her, Elena will do nothing to interfere. No one will do nothing to interfere for the simple reason no one knows where she is or where she's going. The last part is not even clear to her.

She doesn't die, not today, at least.

She doesn't stop because if she does the magnitude of what happened and of what she did would overwhelmed her and she can't allow it. Not until she's arrived wherever her mind and her car are taking her.

She started driving fifteen hours before and she's going south and when she realizes it her breath catches in her troath and her heart stops for some seconds.

She can't be so suicidal and crazy to go to him, to them. She swallows another sobbs and decides that it's not important, that she's walking the line between life and death in a dangerous game with destiny itself. If her story should end like this, at his hand, if she should be his prisoner, his human bloodbag, then so be it.

She doesn't go to New Orleans, however. She stops before, in an anonimous city like Mystic Falls, in a parking lot full of kids doing God knows what.

She walks with her head bow, exhausted by the trip and the lack of sleep, with aching head and aching back . She doesn't look where she's going, so lost in thoughts she doesn't notice all the people she collides with and who glare at her in return. It's like a trance, like she's on autopilot, looking for something she'll recognize only when she'll see it.

It's instinct, it's fate. It's something singing in her veins, blood calling for blood even at distance.

Or maybe she's finally gone mad after too many time with supernatural creatures and two thousand years of life hidden in her face.

And then she stops. She finds it, or, better, her and she's more lost than before because when she trusted destiny with her life she was sure it would end up in death, not with her in an unknown city, too close to the most dangerous of her enemies, looking at her reflection.

⚜️

It's not the first time she and Katherine meet in uncommon situations.

It all started with the dream, with the missing piece, the missing girl, and a discovery that would have interested only her. They talked, after that time, when Elena was thinking about doppelgänger and time-line and realized there is a too large gap.

Amara. Tatia. Katerina. Elena.

Five hundred years between everyone of them except the real person and the first doppelgänger and Elena thought immediately something wasn't right.

Five hundred is the rule, the common denominator and the irrational world the Salvatores' return thrown her in is based on common denominators. They are the rules that can be bended but not broken and so Elena decided there must be another girl with her face and her soul and her destiny.

Her name came in the middle of the night, when she was on the verge of sleeping, and she swears time freezed in the five seconds she needed to decide what to do.

She wrote the names down, took her keys and drove, looking for the one person who would have understood the importance of something so useless in the great scheme of things. Instinct, blood calling blood, like a string connecting them, allowing them to find each other.

When she arrived, Katherine listened to her, unsurprised because she already knew, because they have the same blood and it was blood to whisper the answer in the dead of night.

The name of the abandoned Queen, crazy of love and pain, and full of burning love who ended up burning herself.

Amara. Dido. Tatia. Katerina. Elena.

She spent hours, almost an entire night, with Katherine even if the talk about the real reason of her visit occupied only a couple of hours: but it was refreshing choosing to do something, not having her life dictated by the new treat lurking in the shadows, by her friends who protected her sometimes at the expense of her freedom. She returned to Mystic Falls only at dawn and no one noticed her absence.

After that night there were others, especially after the dreams started. No, not dreams, memories. The memories of her past selves and her past lives. Sometimes they were simple images, a face or a place frozen in time, others they were dialogues and movements, men and women and forests and her face, always her face, the constant, the red string connecting everything and everyone.

She often thought she was going mad and Katherine, with her eyes so similar to hers, her mirror and her opposite, was there to bring her back from the lingering sensation of wrongness and abstraction the visions always left.

It doesn't mean they're friends. They loath each other still, but they understand what it means to be a copy, a double, to look at yourself and wonder with what right you can claim anything when you can't define yours your own body.

They share the same fears encrusted in the deep of their eyes.

They are frenemies, allies, kin souls poets would say.

⚜️

Elena looks at Katherine, perfectly aware of the pitiful state she's in. She needs a shower and food and water. She needs to sleep and to stop cry and to stop tremble. She doesn't need questions she isn't ready to answer or sarcastic comments.

She opens her mouth but words don't come and she's too exhausted to care. She moves some step in her direction, her whole mind focused on putting one foot after the other because Elena is keeping herself together with the perseverance of the desperates and the losts. She can't go there, to the other night, not now, maybe not ever. She stumbles and she's preparing for the moment her body will fall on the concrete floor and her precious blood will be spilled for nothing but her clumsiness, when Katherine stops her fall.

Katherine is supporting her and in any other moment Elena would think of hidden motives and traps, but not now that Katherine's arms are helping keeping her together. Now she inhales and exhales and doesn't bother to stop the tears from falling. She asks herself how is possible she isn't death from dehydration with all the water she cried and didn't drunk in her fifteen hours trip.

She closes her eyes and maybe she falls asleep or maybe she faints, surely she lets go and allows darkness to envelope her, while her body continues its slow fall to the ground until Katherine takes her in her arms.


	2. (Make me feel like) there is nothing left of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows it's going to break her, but what is broken can be repaired.

Elena tosses and turns, lost in the shadows of her lives, both pasts and present. 

She sees darkness brighted by flames and fangs and claws and blood and herself. She feels fear and terror and desperation and she runs through forests and eras until she comes to an alt and she wakes up screaming.

"Breath" Katherine commands firmly but gently and Elena does what she says, inhaling and exhaling until she's calmer. She isn't crying, which is a surprise because she spent all day crying, spilling tears like they were crumbles from that story of when she was little; like she can follow them and return home or someone from home can come to her. Except she doesn't want to go home. Or maybe she really finished all her tears and now she can't cry anymore, which can be a good thing, because she's so tired to be always crying. 

She shakes her head and looks at Katherine, sitting next to her and apparently lost in thoughts. 

"Katherine" she calls tentatively, readying herself for the fire of questions that soon will submerge her. However, nothing comes for some more moments, until she sees the other girl's hand moving her hair away and brushes softly her neck. 

Elena frozes and Katherine's hand becomes his fangs and she's trapped in her nightmare, in her dream, in her memory, incapable of screaming because he says her not to. 

"Katherine" she whimpers lightly and the girl removes her hand, drops of blood marring her fingers. 

"Katherine" she calls again, in a whisper like a plea. 

"What happened?" 

"Please" she implores because she's too tired and the wound is too fresh. And maybe she hasn't understand how serious the situation is, how concerned and surprised Katherine is, because she nods. No pressure or jokes about how the Salvatores at last failed to protect her or some meaningless and cruel words. Just a simple nods. 

"Sleep, Elena. We will talk tomorrow". 

⚜️

Sleep eludes her, however, and she spends her night staring at a vase of flower on the table near the window, giving her back to Katherine who has moved to the sofa and is watching her intently. 

Elena knows Katherine knows she's not sleeping and Katherine knows Elena knows she's been studied.   
They pretend and keep this game on until the first rays of sun brighten the room. 

Without a word, Elena gets up and opens the window, losing herself in the sun and the air and the movements of a city barely awake. It's dawn and it's beautiful and she thinks that it's a shame to watch it alone. 

"Come here" she says and Katherine complies, which should be strange until Elena remembers these are the first words she has spoken, except Katherine's name. 

They stay like this, one next the other, shoulder barely touching, bathed in the sun. It should be the beginning or the end of a story, the quite before or after the storm, the heroes who are starting they're adventure or has just finished it. 

It should be but it isn't, like too many things in both of their lives. 

"Elena" Katherine has waited for the sun to came up but now she doesn't want to wait anymore. She's impatient, is with this word (among many others: passionate, entitled, selfish, beautiful) the Salvatores described her, back when Elena was jealous of her, when she was only her rival in love, when she didn't understand the importance of a girl with her destiny and her face. 

"Tell me what happened" 

"I can't" because he said it, he looked her in the eyes and ordered her to not say a word. He didn't make her forget, tought. 

"Then show me" Katherine replies, voice sharp and eyes reflecting the sun full of guarded worries.   
Elena breaths and nods. 

⚜️

It's something they discovered almost casually, their ability to share each other memories. It shouldn't happen, they know, but they themselves shouldn't have happened so it's quite understandable they have abilities that trascend rules and conventions. 

They are five in one and one in five, so it's normal that something slips trough the cracks of time and individuality. 

"You're ready?" 

"No, but go ahead". 

They're sitting on the bed, one in front of the other, Katherine's hands on Elena's temples, eyes closed and heart beating fast. Elena gulps and it's ready to stop it because the memories are presenting themselves behind her eyes and she's already soffucating, when the pain comes. 

⚜️

_"So beautiful" he traces her lips and her eyes and then he's kissing her and she's struggling to free herself of his grasp. It's useless, naturally, because he's a vampire and she's a human and she's always going to loose._

_"I think this is not necessary" and with one movement her necklace is on the floor and his fangs are on her neck, tearing apart skin and veins and artery and drinking, drinking, drinking… "So good" he moans and she's crying, begging him to stop, to let her go._

_He looks at her, eyes unfocused with pleasure and drunkness, blood dripping from his chin. "Why should I want to stop? I just begun" and he's drunk and delirious and she does the only thing she can think about, the most stupid and useless thing: she screams. And then she runs._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he taunts her and grasps her, taking her to his bed, undressing her and kissing her with her blood in his mouth. She tastes it, her blood, and she wants to vomit and to shout at the profanity of it all. It's her blood, her precious blood. People chased her for centuries for it, raging at every wasted drop, and now here he is, drinking it like it's nothing, like it's useless and among the fear and the horror there is fury, in her veins if not in her eyes. It's the fury of five women and he laughs at her before clasping her face between his hands and forcing her to meet his eyes._

_Her cheeks are wet with tears but her lips are shut in a thin line and her eyes are full of too many emotions to tell apart._

_She knows it's going to break her but what is broken can be repaired._

_"You won't tell anyone what happened and what it's going to happen this night"._

_He isn't careful. He smells of blood and alcohol and he doesn't tell her to forget._

_"You will be still and silent until I'll finished with you" and she does because he commands her._

_She doesn't move and doesn't speak even if waves of nausea treat to drown her everytime he touches her, he kisses her, leaving marks and blood. And then there is the hardest humiliation, when he spill himself inside her and calls her Katherine._

⚜️

They're shaking under the pressure of pain and rage and humiliation and for a moment they are one, the emotions of one are of both, they merge in that connection linking them since their births. 

They don't speak and don't look at each other and Elena is grateful because he called her Katherine. He broke her and _he called her Katherine_ , proving another time they are the same face and the same body. Katherine who rejected him in favor of his brother and has his heart, after the lies and the deceptions and everything she's done. 

"Why are you here?" 

"What?" 

"Why are you here? Why came to me when Mystic Falls is full of people who wouldn't thought twice about coming to your rescue,who would have killed him, or at least tried, which would have been a useless and nice sentiment?".

Elena sighs, suddenly too tired as it seems days have passed since they were watching the sun. The sleepless nights are catching up with her and she's hungry and the neck is hurting and, really, she doesn't want to explain to Katherine she didn't mean to come to her, that she was convinced she would have died, freeing herself of this curse and this destiny and the neverending run. 

"They would have died" she answers and it's not a lie. 

"Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, even Stefan. He would have killed them. And I don't have a way to tell them what happened" 

"True" Katherine concedes "but he didn't tell you not to write, or draw, or use every other means of communication that doesn't require voice". 

Elena smiles, a bitter, broken smile, that Katherine knows all too well for all the times she has seen it in the mirror.

"I didn't think. I did what I could for the neck, I took my keys and I ran". 

Katherine seems ready to speak, maybe something about how similar they are, but Elena beats her. "I need to eat and I need a shower" 

"You don't have any clothes" 

"It's a good thing we are the same size" she replies, shaking her head at Katherine's outraged expression. It seems almost a nonsense how she listened and helped her and how, now, she's so jealous of her clothes. But Elena's grateful, because she doesn't want her pity or her judgment. She wants time to repair herself, because she has no intention to stay broken or to let what happened to define who she is. 

She faced worst and she survived.


End file.
